I Hate How Much I Love You
by SiriusDiaz
Summary: I for one always thought Sirius and Bellatrix hated each other a little TOO much not for there to be any history...incest warning... .
1. Chapter 1

**Sirius/Bellatrix**

His face contorted with disgust as he registered that it was _her_ foot that had been stroking his leg under the table. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow in silent amusement. Sirius couldn't help but be slightly impressed that Bellatrix was able to make him feel incredibly uncomfortable whilst managing to maintain an air of normalcy during the conversation she was having with his father, Orion. He cursed under his breath as he turned away… _stupid, beautiful, psycho bitch…_

*

Across the table from Sirius, Bellatrix allowed herself a smirk, before adopting a look of upmost attention…her Uncle's speeches on the values of pure blood weren't to be taken lightly.

But she couldn't suppress a small smile upon feeling Sirius' glacial glare scorching her from the seat opposite. As she took a sip of her wine, she turned her face towards her cousin and winked unobtrusively. Her eyes flashed in glee as he let out a small snarl at her shameless flirting. Again she continued to stroke his leg with her own…

*

_Deep breaths_, Sirius told himself, _don't let her get to you, just take deep breaths…_

For a full three minutes – yes he was counting – Sirius managed not to look in her direction; and by concentrating on the intricate design engraved into the silver goblets, he had managed to ignore her stroking his leg…

Although now he thought about it, her foot was higher up his leg than he remembered, caressing his inner thigh. Upon this realisation, a hot, violent throbbing erupted in his groin…

He gasped, and in his shock, found himself trapped in her smouldering gaze. She was smirking, of course she knew the effect she was having on him, and he was sickened – sickened because she was his cousin, the thought of it made him feel dirty; Black.

But a stronger emotion ignited in his stomach as he considered what he thought then to be a highly unlikely outcome of that evening. The emotion was horror: he was horrified because he realised now that he wanted her…

*

Bellatrix recognized the look in his eyes, for seeing it upon the faces of men wasn't new to her.

Lust. She had him where she wanted him. She was going to be the one to teach him a lesson. She had failed with Andromeda, but she wasn't going to lose Sirius to the other side; he was too powerful, too beautiful. Well of course he was beautiful; after all, they shared the same hair, the same eyes, the same skin, the same lean - and in Bellatrix's case willowy - build.

Holding his gaze in hers, she bit down slowly on her bottom lip, raising her eyebrows seductively at her younger cousin. Her eyes flashed once more as she felt his response growing under his robes.

*

Bellatrix excused herself from the family meal, folding her napkin and placing it on her chair as she made to leave the room. She did not turn back once as she headed towards to kitchen door, but smiled in triumph as she heard another chair scrape against the stone floor, and the soft footsteps of Sirius at her heel. _Where he belongs_, she thought.

*

Sirius followed his older cousin up what seemed like countless flights of stairs. He was unable to process a single thought; his eyes had been captivated by her rounded hips, her long, shapely legs, the jet black hair which hung to her waist…

He continued to follow her like an obedient hound, being led without words. At this moment in time, he didn't care that it was sick, that it was wrong, all her wanted was her. He needed to feel her soft thighs gliding over his hips, to hear her moaning his own name in his ear…he whimpered in desire, causing Bellatrix to laugh darkly as she shut the door to the room they had just entered. Although it was in darkness, Sirius knew it instantly; it was his bedroom.

Feeling bold in these familiar surroundings, Sirius stepped towards Bellatrix and kissed her. He was not gentle as a lover would be, simply because he did not love Bellatrix, nor could he. He was rough, urgent and thrilled at her response. Bellatrix wasn't just another nameless, faceless girl from Hogwarts, she was a woman, fully developed and experienced, she needed no guiding, and Sirius revelled in the feeling. He longed to be controlled as opposed to controlling, and this is exactly what this harpy has managed to do. She was controlling him. He couldn't explain how his pure hatred of his cousin had somehow transformed into a malignant mixture of lust and self awakening, which fired his blood, made this insane creature all the more desirable to him…

*

She was furious with herself, for being so _weak_. It was to be a lesson, nothing more. She had planned to seduce him, bring him over to the right side, away from the mudblood filth he rubbed shoulders with. But he had taken to upper hand.

Bellatrix, as much as she wanted to, could not pull away from his soft, full lips, could not resist the large, rough hands roaming over her back. His hot breath on her face was sweet, his grey eyes burning in the darkness.

She kept trying to count to ten, to restrain herself, but each time he would do something else she wasn't expecting. First it was nipping her earlobe, the second time he undid the first button of her dress…

Her breath was becoming steadily faster, his more ragged. He peeled off his shirt, and Bellatrix stroked his torso with her fingertips, over his erect nipples, the rigid muscles of his stomach, down to the waist belt of his trousers.

She managed to slide them down as he began to claim her neck his with searing kisses. Lower and lower they went until her dress was also in a crumpled heap upon his bedroom floor.

They moved to the bed in an awkward tangle of limbs, both breathing heavily, every rational thought forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix snarled as the Order of the Phoenix burst through the doors of the Death Chamber_._

_We must get the prophecy! _She thought wildly to herself.

She deftly deflected a curse from the werewolf, Lupin, before spotting her mudblood niece.

_No, not my niece. I won't be related to such filth_, she thought venomously. Drawing her walnut wand, she advanced on Nymphadora Tonks, and began to battle ruthlessly.

It was almost boring; Tonks may have been an Auror, but Bellatrix was by far the more powerful witch. She allowed her niece to believe she had the upper hand – Bellatrix found the ultimate defeat somehow sweeter this way. She was renowned for playing with her food before eating it.

With a lazy flick of her wand, Tonks sprawled to the ground, striking her head with a sickening crunch on the stone steps.

For a moment, Bellatrix was free. Her grey eyes were alight with both malice and exultation. She had been desperate to wipe out that mudblood tie to her family tree for too long now. Looking around the Death Chamber, she sought her next victim.

It was with a jolt that she recognised him. His black hair was shining in the dim light of the Chamber, and his grey eyes, identical to hers, were narrowed with concentration. Upon seeing her however, he abandoned his duel and made his way towards her, a twisted smile on his wasted, once beautiful face.

_Like mine._

Drawing their wands, the cousins began to duel ferociously. Bellatrix found duelling Sirius an irritating experience. He managed to dodge her deadliest curses and deflecta majority of the others.

But secretly she was proud; _that is how a true pureblood fights._

As one of her curses singed a hole in his shirt, and exposed a large amount of his chest, Bellatrix staggered, as though wounded.

She remembered.

The powerful memory charm she had placed on herself broke, and for the first time in many, many years, Bellatrix remembered.

They collapsed onto his bed, unable to gain any sense of control.

Bellatrix continually tried and failed to take charge of the situation. Here Sirius was master, and he was fully aware of it. She gasped audibly as he bit her earlobe, her neck, the skin of her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed as he made his painfully slow way down her writhing body. Her breasts, stomach, inner thigh were all in turn abused by his teeth. But he didn't stop there. Separating her thighs with his knees, he hovered above her. Bellatrix moaned softly, and scrabbled at his broad back with her fingernails, desperately trying to pull him closer.

A slow smile spread across his face as he realised what she wanted. He leant forward and brushed her lips with his own. Her own mouth opened in response, and her tongue attempted to find his. He pulled away before it could, and bit her lip sharply, drawing blood. Bellatrix snarled in frustration, and tried to raise herself onto her elbows; but Sirius wouldn't allow it. Pinning her arms down from her wrists, he began to kiss her neck, his hot breath caressing her skin. Bellatrix tried urgently to raise her hips, to make contact with his own, but through instinct, Sirius lifted his, making her attempts futile.

She growled in frustration, and Sirius laughed softly, mockingly in her ear.

"Do it," she snarled through gritted teeth.

"Do what?" he whispered against her lips, moving his body slowly against hers.

"Just do it"

"Say please Bella…"

Her grey eyes narrowed dangerously. He was playing with her, and they both knew it.

Sirius finally let go of her wrists and moved slowly down her torso, never breaking eye contact. Bellatrix tried to move, but her wrists appeared to be bound by an invisible force.

Sirius separated her legs with his hands, and lowered his head.

Bellatrix began to moan softly at first, and then more insistently as his tongue darted against her.

"Do it,"

Sirius ignored her, continuing what he was doing without pausing.

"Sirius…do it," she moaned.

The use of his name made it slightly more difficult to resist; but Sirius was in a position of power, and wasn't going to relinquish it easily.

"You know the magic word…" he murmured against her.

It took all of her self-control not to scream aloud. She began to thrash on the bed, but Sirius held her thighs fast with his hands, and continued.

"Just do it…please do it" she managed to whisper, her voice wavering with desire.

"Did you just say _please_, Bella?"

She didn't respond; Sirius shrugged, and lowered his head once more. But Bellatrix couldn't endure the convulsions of desire that were wracking her body.

"Please," she moaned, gripping the bed sheets, "_please_…"

Sirius raised himself from between her legs, and looked her in the eyes, his expression unreadable.

Bellatrix gazed evenly back, her chest heaving.

Without any warning, Sirius entered her, and for the first time, Bellatrix truly gave in to desire.

It was madness, but they had reached a state of delirium. This couldn't be happening, but neither made any effort to stop.

Furious, and horrified, Bellatrix stood straight, and just managed to deflect a curse from Sirius who was laughing at her.

Laughing at her.

He would not gain control over her, not again.

Bellatrix spotted the veil, and made her decision. She did not want to kill him herself; his blood was too pure…he was too much…like her. No, she could not kill him personally, but she could lead him to his death.

_Like a lamb to slaughter._

Her jet of red light hit him squarely in the chest, and she watched in satisfaction as he sank through the veil; never to return.

Never.

She _had_ killed him.

Something deep inside her snapped that day. She would never win. He beat her once, and now, he had beaten her again. She would never forget the image of the light fading from his grey eyes, it would haunt her forever.

She threw back her once magnificent head, and screamed with unhinged laughter.

"_I killed Sirius Black!_"

**So! I thought, as many of you requested, that I'd add another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it, although I found it hard to get into their character at first.**

**I'd love to know what you thought! So please drop me a review! This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I was touched by the reviews and the amount of people that favourite it.**

**So thank you everyone! I hope this lives up to your expectations!**

**Love A. x**


End file.
